Le Gallion De La Saint Valentin
by Mrs.Drarry
Summary: "Le Gallion De La Saint Valentin ? Qu'est-ce que les Poufsouffle ont-ils bien pu inventer d'aussi pathétique qu'eux ? " Draco Malfoy jeta le délicat parchemin rosé au sol et s'en fut dignement. " Oh, des fesses..." Drarry (nan jure). Twoshot. 8 année. M (peut-être bdsm, un pitit peu) *0*
1. Chapter 1

Salut, alors voilà ma deuxième oeuvre, qui sera un truc plutôt court, par comme Ombrage. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs toujours en construction, j'ai du retard, encore désolée... Cette mini fic ne prendra pas le temps dédié à OJT de par sa longueur. Si jamais il y avait des gens qui se demandaient... Alors voilà, je tape au feeling, on verra le résultat !

Donc, c'est une inspiration du dollar de la Saint Valentin dans 13 reasons why, Oh My Dollar en anglais, ce qui explique le titre. Le principe reste le même mais version poudlarienne.

Ce sera bien sûr un Drarry car pourquoi nier l'évidence... C'est du M, tout est dit ;). C'est en huitième année car j'aime bien ce concept pour repasser les examens et même, Poudlard, c'est le paradis, donc... (Surtout les placards à balais. Et la salle de bain des préfets. Et la salle sur demande. Et la tour d'astronomie... brreeefff).

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerai et patati et patata. :)

* * *

Une paupière frémissante. Un léger grognement. Un oeil qui s'ouvre, dévoilant un iris d'un gris chatoyant. Un deuxième œil métallique apparut.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom dans sa longue lignée de sang pur s'éveillait. Après avoir violemment clos ses yeux face à la lumière de sa chambre de préfet en chef, le jeune homme blond leva ses longs bras fins au dessus de sa tête et étira son corps alanguis dans une grimace des plus comiques. Hésitant quelques instants à se rouler en boule pour se rendormir et replonger dans les affres du sommeil, le prince des serpents finit tout de même par quitter son lit.

Faisant fi de sa glorieuse nudité, le favoritisme ayant eu du bon, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa salle d'eau privée. Celle-ci n'avait, certes , pas l'allure de la salle de bain des préfets, mais elle possédait tout de même de grands avantages face aux douches communes qu'il avait connu pendant plusieurs années.

Il pénétra ainsi le lieu. Il s'agissait d'une pièce aux dimensions tout à fait acceptable, dans ses couleurs noire et verte. Une douche à l'italienne sur la gauche faisait face à un délicat lavabo en marbre noir veiné de blanc. Une importante baignoire prenait place dans un coin, de la même matière faîte, et côtoyait les toilettes, d'un petit mur séparées.

De son allure matinale, Draco entra dans la cabine de douche et actionna aveuglément l'arrivée d'eau. Froide. Bien sûr. Cela ne serait pas drôle sinon. Cela eut tout de même le mérite de légèrement diminuer son érection matinale. Il releva les yeux sur le robinet, passant sur les carreaux muraux d'un vert émeraude. Son érection se redressa plus fortement encore. Si seulement il comprenait pourquoi, pensa-t-il, las mais habitué.

Draco se résigna. Il descendit lentement sa main entre ses cuisses. Il commença d'un ample et doux mouvement vertical mais vite, la frustration l'emporta et il finit sa besogne de manière saccadée. Il rinça doucement sa main et son corps blanchit par sa semence. Il sortit de la cabine une dizaine de minutes et quatre shampoings plus tard et se sécha rapidement.

Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant l'uniforme de l'école, passa près d'une heure à appliquer ses crèmes de jour et à prendre soin de ses cheveux. Mais pas de gel.

Il pensa tout de même à regarder quel jour il était. Les signes _mercredi_ _13 février 1999_ s'affichèrent...

XxxOOOxxX

Draco décida que rejoindre sa salle commune était une bonne idée. Après tout, la Grande Salle n'ouvrait ses portes que dans dix minutes. Il se hâta donc joyeusement dans les cachots, arrivant très vite devant le mur et prononça le mot de passe. _Ex nihilo nihil fit_. Le garçon remonta le petit corridor en voûte et pénétra enfin la pièce. Sa présence avait toujours eu le don de faire taire les conversations, les étudiants baissant la tête par crainte de représailles ou préférant juste ne pas se faire remarquer pour les plus âgés.

Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui. Au contraire, la rumeur des voix semblait enfler de minute en minute. Repérant son meilleur ami, Draco se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers un Blaise à moitié endormi, assis dans les fauteuils de cuir près du feu, privilège de son amitié avec l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier se jeta presque sur lui, et l'harangua d'une manière que certains auraient qualifié de violente.

\- Blaise, il se passe quoi ici par les couilles de Merlin ?!

\- Ouh, j'en connais un qui s'est levé du bon pied ce matin pour être si vulgaire. dit le mulâtre dans un sourire tout en continuant à lire sa revue de Quidditch.

\- Blaise, je t'ai posé une question alors joue pas au plus malin avec moi. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Mon pauvre chou, tu te mets vraiment en colère pour un rien. Tu vas l'avoir ta reconnaissance, sois patient. Avant que Draco ne puisse s'offusquer, il ajouta. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je me suis levé et quelques élèves étaient devant le mur et je ne voyais rien et maintenant toute la maison s'y est mise.

Le blond poussa un sifflement rageur et se dirigea vers l'amas d'étudiants. Il remarqua que la plupart affichaient un grand sourire et semblaient complètement surexcités. Il poussa les quelques opportuns à l'aide de ses épaules et réussit finalement à se frayer un passage jusqu'au mur. Qu'il regrettait Crabbe et Goyle parfois...

Arrivé au devant de la foule, il se figea. Une feuille rose, _rose,_ était placardée sur le mur de pierre. Sur le magnifique parchemin rosé, dont se dégageait un délicieux parfum fleuri, était écrit à coup d'arabesques et fioritures inutiles:

* * *

 _Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard,_

 _La maison Poufsouffle a l'honneur de vous initier à un tout nouveau concept dans notre monde bien-aimé. Aujourd'hui vous sera introduit Le Gallion De La Saint Valentin. Nous connaissons tous cette fête d'origine moldue, à laquelle nombre d'entre vous s'adonnent chaque année. Or, nous sorciers, avons l'habitude de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, passer l'après-midi chez Mrs. Pieddodu... C'est alors qu'interviennent les moldus, ou plutôt les né-moldus. Ceux-ci nous ont rapporté l'idée d'un jeu, approuvé par l'administration de l'école, de manière à faire profiter chaque élève de cette superbe fête surtout en des temps si rudes._

 _Les règles sont simples: En ce mercredi 13 février 1999, chacun se verra remettre durant le petit déjeuner prit dans la grande salle, un questionnaire que vous conserverez jusqu'au lendemain. Dans la nuit, magiquement, tous les parchemins étant reliés à un réseau seulement accessible aux organisateurs, soyez en sûrs, reviendront à leurs créateurs. Les résultats seront automatiquement calculés durant la nuit et au petit déjeuner du 14 février, les cinq personnes qui vous correspondent le plus vous apparaîtront. Afin de mieux connaître ces personnes et si vous ne désirez pas vous parler réellement, il vous suffira de retourner votre parchemin, d'inscrire le nom d'une des cinq personnes et une boîte de dialogue s'ouvrira._

 _Pour participer, il vous suffira de donner un gallion et de le déposer dans la boîte située sous cette affiche. Merci._

 _Nous espérons que ce moment sera une réussite pour chacun._

 _La maison Poufsouffle._

 _(Nous acceptons les payements en plusieurs fois.)_

* * *

Draco grogna tout en lisant ces quelques mots. " Quels imbéciles ces Poufsouffles, créer un jeu moldu version sorcier, c'est bien une idée de sang de bourbe. Comme si lui, le grand Draco Malfoy, allait donner un gallion à ces sales insectes!" pensa Draco, le ton acerbe. Tout à ses désirs d'hécatombe poufsoufflienne, le blond ne remarqua par son meilleur ami s'approcher de sa personne.

\- Bon alors, tu t'es décidé ? Tu le mets ce gallion ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'interlocuteur de Blaise. Ce dernier commença à paniquer face à tous ces regards, du moins autant qu'un Malfoy pouvait paniquer, c'est à dire presque pas. Draco ne supportait étrangement plus l'attention depuis quelques mois. La guerre avait une grande part dans ceci de même que son procès et ceux de ses parents. C'est donc ainsi, que Draco Lucius Malfoy, déposa un seul et unique gallion dans une immonde boîte rose, recouverte de perles et autres rubans. Suivis par le mulâtre et son regard narquois, le blond quitta la salle commune avec un étrange sentiment, ressentant une issue pour le moins fatale à cette situation.

 _"Ca sent pas bon tout ça..."_

XxxOOOxxX

Draco inspira profondément et se décida à enfin ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. Comme il l'avait pensé, cette dernière était en pleine effervescence et il y a bien longtemps que cela n'avait plus était le cas. On pouvait voir les premières années courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, poussant parfois des petits cris. Les deuxièmes années, eux, tentaient tant bien que mal de mépriser leurs cadets et d'afficher un air mâture mais il était clairement visible que l'excitation les avait aussi gagné. Le reste de la population agissait toujours de la même manière, correspondants à leurs maisons. Les Serdaigles, mangeaient tranquillement avec pour la plupart un livre à leur côté. Un fin observateur pouvait cependant remarquer que les conversations étaient bien plus nombreuses que d'habitude. Les Gryffondors continuaient à crier leur joie au monde entier tout en s'empiffrant quoique plus fortement. Enfin, surtout Weasel. Les Pouffsouffles étaient... toujours aussi pathétiques qu'habituellement et les Serpentards étaient la classe incarnée. Ce jugement est parfaitement objectif, quoi que vous en disiez.

En levant la tête un fois bien assis, le blond remarqua que Potter n'était pas encore arrivé. "Bizarre, ses deux larbins sont pourtant déjà là."

Il oublia cependant bien vite cette pensée pour déguster le si fameux festin quotidien qu'offrait Poudlard. Piochant dans la tarte à la mélasse, puis buvant un gros bol de chocolat chaud et finissant par une grosse part de charlotte aux fraises, Draco se sentit enfin repu d'avoir répondu à un de ses secrets petits besoins. Draco Malfoy avait un faible pour le sucré et heureusement pour lui, l'ectomorphie lui réussissait très bien. Il avait intérêt à garder sa ligne, surtout pour le Quiddtich.

Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à Blaise, le blond fut coupé par une intervention dont il priait pour la disparition depuis quelques temps à présent. La directrice Minerva McGonagall s'avançait vers le pupitre doré surmontant la population estudiantine. Chacun la vit pointer sa baguette contre sa gorge avant de dire:

\- Mes chers élèves, il y a quelques semaines, un projet me fut présenté par quelques élèves de la maison Poufsouffle. M'ayant fort plû, j'ai décidé de l'autoriser. C'est sans plus attendre que je laisse la place aux organisateurs du Gallion De La Saint Valentin!

Sous les vivats et hurlements de la foule, le visage de l'héritier Malfoy se para d'une grimace encore plus étrange que durant le précédent discours.

Hannah Abbot et Justin Flinch Fletchey rejoignirent la directrice d'un pas allègre, bien que leurs joues arborent un beau rouge vermeille. C'est Justin qui se plaça derrière le pupitre, secondé de sa camarade. Une fois le calme revenu, ce qui prit de trop longues minutes de l'avis du blond, et à l'aide du même sort, le garçon se lanca:

\- Chers élèves de Poudlard, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter Le Gallion De La Saint Valentin. Je ne vous expliquerais pas le fonctionnement suite aux affiches dans vos maisons respectives. Dans quelques minutes, quand je le dirai, un questionnaire apparaîtra devant ceux qui auront bien déposé l'argent nécessaire à la participation. Nous rappelons que la somme récoltée sera utilisée dans la reconstruction du château comme le réaménagement des serres ou la consolidation de la tour des Gryffondors. Je vous préviens, vous ne pourrez plus utiliser les parchemins dialogues après minuit, le 14 février. Sinon, le jeu aurait un tout autre nom. Je tiens à remercier Ryan Lewis qui nous a rapporté ce jeu moldu. Trève de mondanités.

Draco bailla face à la prise de parole du frisé. En plus il avait dû faire preuve de bonté. Le serpentard en frissonait encore. Blaise observa le manège de son ami. Il était vraiment doué pour revêtir l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre se dit-il. Education Malfoy oblige. Justin reprit la parole, augmentant encore le volume sonore de sa voix.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Que le Gallion De La Saint Valentin commence !

Dès que Justin acheva sa phrase, des parchemins, tout aussi roses que précédemment dans la journée, apparurent devant la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Instantanément, les cris cessèrent, tous se plongeant dans la lecture du fameux questionnaire. Draco en vit même certain commencer à répondre. _"Abrutis, les calculs sont dans la nuit, prenez vote temps !"_. Au fur et à mesure que la fin du petit déjeuner approchait, il comprit que les questions étaient adaptées pour les années de chacun. Il entendit deux premières années amis partager le secret de leur animal préféré tandis que deux septièmes échangeaient leurs ressentis du BDSM dont traitait la question 42, selon leurs dires. Au bout d'un moment, agacé, le jeune homme se décida enfin à lire son propre papier face à sa solitude.

 _Bienvenue Draco Lucius Malfoy, sur votre test de la Saint Valentin._

 _Voici les quelques questions auxquelles nous vous demanderons de répondre:_

 _Draco en compta 50. La moitié d'ordre romantique dirons-nous et la deuxième, d'ordre sexuel. Pas si stupides que ça les pouffsouffles._

 _1\. Nous vous demanderons premièrement de désigner les maisons avec lesquelles vous avez le plus d'affinités:_

 _o Gryffondor o Pouffsouffle o Serdaigle o Serpentard_

 _Draco s'appliqua à ne cocher que Serpentard, évidement. Il remarqua que Blaise, parfaitement concentré, avait coché les quatre maisons. " Traître !"._

 _2\. Nous vous demanderons de choisir la chose la plus importante dans un couple selon vous:_

 _o La confiance o La communication o la complémentarité o une entente sexuelle parfaite_

 _Je vous laisse deviner quelle case fut cochée._

 _3\. A présent, sélectionnez le lieu qui vous semble parfait pour un rendez-vous galant:_

 _o La salle sur demande o La tête de sanglier o le salon de thé de Mrs. Pieddodus o La chambre des secrets_

La dernière des propositions était depuis maintenant plusieurs années l'endroit favori pour les jeux sexuels de toutes sortes et bien moins romantiques que la Salle sur Demande ou la salle de Bain des Préféts. Le fait d'avoir trouvé une autre entrée au cinquième étage et ne requérant pas le fourchelangue y fut pour beaucoup. Encore une fois, je vous laisse deviner. Pervers

Draco ne put dépasser la question 10 que leur présence en cours fut demandé. C'est unanimement que les élèves se levèrent, râlant pour la plupart de ne pas pouvoir finir les questions. Le blond pensa à lever la tête tout en marchant vers la sortie de la salle. Il remarqua que Potter était finalement arrivé à l'heure et était totalement plongé dans son parchemin rose, une tartine dans l'autre main. Son regard descendit le visage si joliment froncé, les deux sourcils formant un angle des plus adorables, avec une petite moue boudeuse. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur sa clavicule légèrement dénudée de par sa tenue débraillée puis... Il se fit fortement bousculer et sa vue se retrouva arrachée de Saint Potter. Il grogna mais reprit le mouvement.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire. Non il n'avait pas mâté le brun. Non il ne l'avait vraiment pas fait, il s'agissait juste d'une étude d'ennemi à ennemi, de manière à anticiper toutes attaques qui lui seraient préjudiciables. De plus, ils ne serait pas un Malfoy, s'il employait, non, s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer élucubrer, à propos du mot adorable. Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon et ne trouve rien mignon. Beau d'accord. Sexy, oui. Merlin, que Potter devait-être sexy au lit, surtout avec une telle bouche et... Oula, c'est pas tous ça mais il avait un cours de potions dans pas longtemps, il reprendrait son étude lors de celui-ci et enfin il connaîtrait tous les secrets de Ha...Potter ! Oui, Potter, Voilà...

Draco remua la tête, s'ébroua un peu plus et partit d'un pas décidé en direction des cachot. Blaise qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle le suivit, affichant un sourire carnassier.

XxxOOOxxX

\- Voici les instructions pour la potion du jour. Vous allez...

Horace Slughorn débitait son cours de sa voix toujours aussi égayée et arborant encore et toujours son expression si bonimente. Draco Malfoy, lui, avait cessé de l'écouter dès le début de son monologue. Il avait après tout, appris à fabriquer une potion de restauration il y a de cela bien longtemps avec son parrain bien que ce soit du niveau de la septième année et qu'il s'agissait d'une potion des plus délicates du cycle. Penser à son parrain rendit son esprit encore plus morne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, le voir, parce qu'il était à présent enterré six pieds sous terre et que lui...

Un bruit fort le fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées de même que violemment sursauter. Le vieux professeur venait de renverser une pile de chaudron en étain taille 2. La hauteur qu'avait atteint l'empilement devait avoir dépassé sa limite au vu des 15 récipients couvrant le sol des cachots.

Le blond repartit dans son état apathique et se replongea dans son esprit, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés. Il laissait le loisir à Blaise de tout faire se fichant de ses protestations. Ayant la note maximale dans cette matière depuis des années, le professeur ne pouvait rien lui dire, de plus son rang sociale persistait encore un peu dans les mémoires de chacun.

Il promena son regard sur une étagère abritant d'étranges objets ou potions, puis observa le monstrueux capharnaüm qui recouvrait le bureau professorale. Il suivit des yeux la table des Gryffondors, puis tomba sur des pieds, remonta le long de jambes, aperçut une paire de fesses délicieusement bien moulées et... Harry Potter. Il venait juste de mâter les fesse d'Harry Potter. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de lui. Pour se changer les idées, ou du moins se les éclaircir selon lui, il sortit de son sac le parchemin de ces satanés Poufsouffles. Il s'appliqua pendant plus d'une heure à répondre aux 25 premières questions. Après tout, trois heures de potions, ça ne passe pas en un claquement de doigts, même quand il s'agit de sa matière préférée.

Quand Draco déplia correctement la deuxième partie du papier, un petit-en-tête apparut:

 _Monsieur Malfoy, vous venez de terminer la partie censée trouver quelles personnes vous correspondent le mieux au niveau goût et romantisme. A présent vous commencez la partie dédiée à trouver votre âme sœur charnelle. Nous ne pouvons que vous conseiller de vous mettre dans un endroit calme et de préférence seul, certaines questions étant très intimes._

Âme sœur, pire que je ne le pensais... Le cours de potion semble idéal pour cette besogne et il me reste une petite heure pour commencer. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que seulement trois questions se trouvaient sur le parchemin. Il s'apprêtait à s'insurger quand il remarqua une petite phrase, toute petite, en dessous de ces trois premières lignes:

Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que les questions futures s'adapteront à vos trois premières réponses. Il nous serait impossible de demander à un homme hétérosexuel si la pratique de la masturbation annale lui était courante. Quoi que...

 _Pas si innocents que ça en fait le Justin, malgré ses airs de prude... "Bien, commencons."._

 _1\. Comment vous définiriez-vous actuellement ? :_

 _o homosexuel(le) o hétérosexuel(le) o bisexuel(le) o autre_

 _2\. Avez-vous déjà eu un rapport sexuel ? :_

 _o Oui o Non_

 _3\. A propos de votre vie intime, êtes-vous plutôt ouvert à tout ou classique et missionaire ? :_

 _o Ouvert o Classique_

 _"Bon, jusque là c'est facile. Bi, oui et ouvert. Taddaaa."_ Le reste des questions apparut alors sous ses yeux. Une étincelle se raviva dans ses yeux et le blond se mit immédiatement à la tâche.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit. Draco souffla. La dernière heure était passée à toute allure. Totalement plongé dans son exercice, le blond n'avait pas vu les aiguilles se croiser et s'éloigner à nouveau. Il en était à présent à la question 32. Il lui avait fallut plus de temps que prévu pour réaliser seulement 7 questions mais bon, il fallait des réponses concrètes et biens pensées. Merlin, il commençait à se prendre au jeu, horreur !

Suivant les autres, le Serpentard sortit dans le couloir et croisa un groupe de quatrième année qui le regardait étrangement. S'il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Son intense réflexion l'avait poussé à se mordre les lèvres, ancien tic de son enfance, et elles étaient maintenant d'un rouge profond d'être trop malmenées. Les cheveux ébouriffés par trop de passage de sa main et les joues rougies de par la chaleur des chaudrons et des questions qui l'amenait à penser à quelques de ses conquêtes, Draco Malfoy était bandant, tout simplement.

Il se mit en marche vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Il releva la tête, craignant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry Potter. Ce dernier rougit. " _Potter qui rougit ? Pas grave, cela ne m'empêchera par de l'emmerder un peu."_

\- Hey Potty, qu'est-ce que tu ...

\- Pas maintenant Malfoy, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

Potter venait de l'ignorer. Harry Potter venait de le bousculer, lui, Draco Malfoy. On n'ignore pas un Malfoy, Potter allait en prendre pour son grade, ça oui ! Il se retourna dans l'idée d'apostropher le brun, quand il remarqua que ce dernier avait enlevé sa robe. Il avait donc tout le loisir de voir sa silhouette de dos s'éloigner. Oh, des fesses...

Une main sur son épaule le ramena au présent. Il grogna envers Blaise mais se dirigea gentiment vers son prochain cours. Il ne souleva même pas le fait que Harry venait de se diriger vers un passage menant au deuxième étage et débouchant du côté des toilettes des filles. Un lieu où personne ne se rendait jamais et où l'on était sûr d'être tranquille.

* * *

La journée s'écoula de manière habituelle pour Draco Malfoy suite à sa petite mésaventure, mais Harry Potter ne reparut pas de la journée. Étrangement, personne ne s'en inquiéta. Pour le premier, il passa le reste de son temps à tenter de remplir le questionnaire. Il semblait qu'il prenait la chose un peu trop à coeur. Il était déjà 20 h, le dîner était passé, et il n'en était qu'à la question 43. Une petite mention était apparue depuis quelques minutes disant:

 _Nous rappelons aux participants qu'il leur est possible de remplir le questionnaire seulement jusqu'à minuit. Ensuite, les enchantements prendront effets et vous ne pourrez plus modifier votre parchemin et seulement voir les résultats au prochain petit déjeuner, que le test fût-ce complet ou non._

Cela avait eu le mérite de lui provoquer un léger stress Il venait de rentrer de la Grande Salle et décida de s'installer confortablement dans sa salle commune. Malgré que nombre de Serpentard eurent la même idée, il put s'installer dans le plus confortable des fauteuils. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se remit à la tâche:

 _43\. Pratiquez-vous régulièrement la masturbation annale ? Si oui, combien de fois ? :_

 _o OUI o NON_

 _o tout le temps o une fois par semaine o une fois par mois o une fois par an o autre/ça dépend_

 _44\. Combien de partenaires avez-vous eu dans votre vie ? :_

 _o entre 1 et 3 o entre 3 et 7 o entre 7 et 15 o plus de 15 o autre_

Soudain, un petite phrase s'inscrivit au dessus des 5 dernières questions:

 _Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne l'avez certainement pas remarqué, mais ces cinq dernières questions se sont modifiées au cours de votre avancée. Portant sur les aspects les plus intimes de votre vie, elles se sont magiquement appuyées sur votre expérience, goût et habitudes. Voilà à présent vos questions finales, merci de votre participation._

 _45\. Avez-vous déjà pratiqué une pratique appellée gang bang ? Si oui, avec combien de personne ? Voudrez- vous le refaire ? Si oui, avec combien de personnes ? :_

 _o OUI o NON_

 _o entre 2 et 3 o entre 3 et 7 o entre 7 et 15 o plus de 15 o autre_

 _o OUI o NON_

 _o entre 2 et 3 o entre 3 et 7 o entre 7 et 15 o plus de 15 o autre_

 _46\. Dans une relation BDSM, êtes-vous plutôt le soumis ou le dominant ? Etes-vous favorable à une grande douleur durant l'acte ? :_

 _o Dominant o Soumis_

 _o OUI o NON o Si le besoin s'en fait sentir_

 _47\. Voudriez-vous faire subir un supplice secret public à un soumis ? L'avez-vous déjà fait sur vous-même ? Lesquels ? :_

 _o OUI o NON_

 _o OUI o NON_

 _o pénétration annale o pennien o zones érogènes o autre_

 _48\. Votre fantasme ultime est-il douloureux ? Quelles sortes si oui ou non ? :_

 _o OUI o NON o Un peu_

 _o public o intime o nourriture o bdsm o eau o déguisement o à plusieurs_

 _49\. Combien de sextoys possédez-vous ? A quelle fréquence les utilisez-vous ? Seul ou à plusieurs ? :_

 _o entre 2 et 3 o entre 3 et 7 o entre 7 et 15 o plus de 15 o autre_

 _o tout le temps o une fois par semaine o une fois par mois o une fois par an o jamais o autre_

Enfin, Draco venait d'atteindre la dernière question. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce questionnaire si difficile et intime que ça. Mais bon, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut. A 22 h 30, la dernière question allait s'afficher. Comme par miracle, les mots se tracèrent sur le fin parchemin. Le blond sentit qu'il allait devoir s'allonger pour finir celle là. Il se leva et quitta la salle commune, l'oeil hagard. Inhabituellement, tous les habitants de la maison peuplait encore la salle commune, or, ce soir-là, tous avait déjà rejoints leurs lits. Personne ne découcherait cette nuit, dans toute l'école.

Il prit le chemin de sa chambre et une fois arrivé, il prononça le mot de passe de manière totalement automatique.

Draco déposa ses affaires aux pieds de son lit et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Une fois prêt à dormir, il se glissa dans ses draps de soie et respira profondément. D'une main tremblante, il saisit l'objet rose qui osait lui agresser la vue depuis une journée entière. Il le déplia entièrement et descendit son regard sur la dernière question du test, encore incomplète.

 _50\. Votre dernière question est: Trouvez-vous Harry Potter attirant ?_

 _o Oui o Non_

Draco s'obligea à penser à Potter de manière différente que comme son ennemi. Ce binoclard qui l'avait insulté et ignoré durant toute sa scolarité. Ce type qui osait s'afficher dans ses guenilles et le défier, lui le Grand Draco Malfoy. Cet homme qui l'avait défendu à son procès, l'empêchant de rejoindre Azkaban et lui permettant de retourner à l'école afin d'obtenir ses ASPICS. Le garçon au regard si vert, à la moue si sexy et mignonne à la fois et aux fesses si... Non c'était trop dur d'imaginer Harry Potter différemment de sa Némésis. Le jeune homme ferma les rideaux de son lit. Il se pencha une dernière fois sur le questionnaire et inscrivit _validé_ dans la case de fin. Immédiatement les questions et ses réponse s'effacèrent, ne laissant place qu'à une immensité rose.

 _Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous remercions de votre participation. Vos résultats ont bien été enregistrés. Vous avez répondu à 49 questions sur 50. Vous connaîtrez les cinq personnes demain matin, le 14 février. Bonne nuit, amicalement, la maison Poufsouffles._

Il n'y avait qu'un Poufsouffle pour ne pas signer de son propre nom mais s'étouffer avec sa modestie et sa loyauté. Il éteignit sa baguette d'un sobre Nox et s'enfonça dans les limbes du sommeil. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il n'avait pu répondre à la dernière question. Ses rêves furent étrangement peuplés d'yeux verts pénétrants.

* * *

 _Plus tôt dans l'après midi:_

\- Granger, je dois te parler.

\- Tu veux quoi Zabini ?

\- Suis-moi, c'est à propos de Potter.

\- D'accord, mais je t'ai à l'oeil.

* * *

\- Blaise.

\- Hermione.

\- On se revoit demain.

\- Oui à demain.

 _Les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent, chacune de leurs côtés, quittant la salle abandonnée numéro 345._

* * *

 _Retour dans le présent, dans un endroit chaleureux aux couleurs jaunes._

\- Je te l'avais dis !

\- Oh merde, c'est magnifique, je suis au paradis !

\- je vais jouir putain...

\- EEwwww, retiens toi !

* * *

Voilààà, c'était la première partie ! Donc ça va finir en Two shot je pense.

Alors:

\- Dans cette fic, les gallions et euros ont la même valeur ou bien payer 8 euros un pauvre test... Non merci, lol.

\- Il y a des trucs modifiés pour le déroulement, soyez tolérant de ma bêtise, merciiiii!

\- C'est dur d'écrire des questions perverses..

\- pardon pour les fautes !

Je pense que c'est tout, à bientôt ! Oh et j'aime beaucoup les reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Note

Bonsoir !

Non il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre mais bien l'annonce de la fin de ce twoshot !

Je viens de me repencher sur le Gallion de la Saint Valentin et je vous annonce officiellement que j'en reprends l'écriture ! Je suis par contre en période d'examen, comme beaucoup, pas la meilleure période pour écrire. Il est donc possible que cette fin n'arrive que dans deux semaines durant les vacances de février !

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère vous donner une suite satisfaisante pour m'excuser de l'attente ^^' Et également désolé à tous ceux que j'ai ignoré dans les reviews ! eh eh *la gêne*

Je compte également poster cette fiction sur Wattapd, si certains trouvent ça plus pratique :

Profil : Aoi_Ji_Yong

Fiction : Le Gallion De La Saint Valentin

~Merci~


End file.
